Talk:Shamrock Pin
I disapprove of this page being archived. It's about a notable feature in Club Penguin, why archive it. It's an article not a piece of vandalism that gets thrown in the archives. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Some idiot ruined this! This had a lot of information on! UGH Guys, please don't delete this. Yes - we don't articles for other pins, but that was TurtleShroom's fault and soon that will change - and any anyway, the Shamrock is one of the icons of Club Penguin. It's synonymous with being rare & famous; which a lot of penguins desire to be. I suggest leave it Bluehero and don't delete it. Not a wise idea. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Image Please don't change the image of the Shamrock Pin, as the image I add is much more clearer and better quality... —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gianis10 (talk • • ) 11:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Reanme It should be called Shamrock Pin, not pin (using correct grammar is key in a wiki) Orange Puffle 19:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Fun fact This pin was actually obtainable after the event. I remember joining Club Penguin during April Fool's day (or maybe the day before?) and eventually getting the music note pin. I was disappointed when I learned I missed out on the Shamrock Pin, but one day, I clicked on a random spot in the Town Center to walk to, and I suddenly encountered the Shamrock Pin! I forget when this was exactly, but if I had to guess, it was probably the same week that the Music Note pin was distributed (or possibly during the next pin distribution period). However, I distinctly remember showing my brother how to get the pin this way as well. I never bothered showing anyone else, or talking about it, since I was new at the time (and nobody was talking about how they wanted to get the Shamrock pin). If I had to remember the location, I believe it was in the snow near the center of the area; it wasn't very close to any edges of the screen. To this day, I assumed it was a glitch since it wasn't talked about. Out of obligation for documentation (even though this probably discredits my account further), I have to say I believe the next few pins were also available in a similar way: being briefly available after they were supposedly removed, but being invisible in a new random area until clicked on. However, I don't remember their locations (and I may be remembering incorrectly). To anyone who reads this, don't put it on the wiki page; you may want to ask one of the developers in 2006 about this first, to see if there's any validity to this. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:27, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for sharing. It's interesting to read about experiences from old players, especially from 2005-2006 since those years aren't documented as well as other years. (I mean, how do we not have even one room image for an entire party?) Anyway, Nagi123 has pointed Screenhog to your message. Here is his response. It wasn't a "yes", but he did say it's possible since they forgot to take out room triggers for pins sometimes. Although I wonder why that trigger would be in the Town instead of the Coffee Shop. :-- 05:24, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::The Shamrock Pin might have been available in the Coffee Shop again at some unknown later point (in the same location it originally appeared), but it's not something I'm sure about. I don't know if that's a false memory from reading the article, but it's not something I actively remembered before reading the guy's tweet. If my memory's real, I probably don't remember it well enough since I already had the pin at the time. I want to believe I showed another penguin the pin, at the time of that 3rd appearance, but eh. Just wanted to get that off my chest, but the Town Square is a definitive memory though, if you feel like mentioning that in some fashion. ::On a nostalgia-related tangent, I remember penguins asking others where the Easter eggs were for the 1st Easter event (and just getting typed answers for the locations), and I decided to come up with the idea of taking them on "Easter egg tours," leading groups of penguins around Club Penguin. It caught on fairly quickly, and imagine my annoyance when I saw the newspaper the following week offering the "new suggestion" of giving other penguins tours of Club Penguin. ::The Shamrock Pin in the Town Center is all I have to offer here; I hope it helped shed more light on the documentation of pins here (with regards to what the developer semi-confirmed). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:29, November 21, 2017 (UTC)